gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
New Directions
New Directions (en español Nuevas Direcciones) es el Glee Club del William McKinley High School. El nombre de "New Directions" fue establecido por Will Schuester cuando este se hizo cargo de la dirección del Club. Se le ocurrió a mitad de la noche, mientras Terri dormía. Se sabe que los jueves a las 3.30 hay ensayo, como se menciona en Mash-Up. Historia Primera Temporada thumb|left|168pxEl profesor de español de McKinley, Will Schuester, toma la difícil tarea de revivir el Club Glee de la escuela luego de que el antiguo maestro, Sandy Ryerson , sea expulsado debido a una manipulación de Rachel Berry. Al principio el club se forma sólo por Rachel, Mercedes Jones , Artie Abrams , Kurt Hummel y Tina Cohen-Chang . Son objeto de las burlas de los estudiantes, en especial de las porristas, de los deportistas, y de Sue Sylvester, la maestra de gimnasia. En los siguientes episodios, y por diferentes motivos, más alumnos se suman al club. Su perseverancia los lleva a participar en competencias de coros. Obtienen su primer triunfo en las Seccionales, venciendo a la Jane Addams Academy y a la Haverbrook School for the Deaf, a pesar de la traición de Sue, quien les entrega a estos coros el listado de temas del club. El club se vio forzado a disolverse por orden del Director Figgins luego de haber perdido en las Regionales contra Vocal Adrenaline y Aural Intensity, quedando en tercer lugar. Sin embargo y gracias al chantaje que Sue Sylvester realiza a Figgins, el club se reintegra al programa escolar. thumb|glee new directions Segunda Temporada thumb|left|174pxEmpatan las Seccionales con The Warblers, el coro de la Academia Dalton y sus cantantes principales fueron sam y quinn. El otro coro eran The Hipsters, un coro de ancianos. También ganan las Regionales de 2011, compitiendo nuevamente The Warblers y Aural Intensity, quienes les habían ganado el año anterior, con rachel ( y un poco Finn) como cantante(s) principal(es). Así, por primera vez, pasan a las Nacionales, donde, por culpa thumb|Mejor Coro Destacado (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012)del inesperado beso entre Finn y Rachel al final de'' Pretending, canción escrita por Finn, obtienen el 12º puesto ya que eso fue muy poco profesional por parte se sus capitanes.sus canciones Pretending y Light Up The World fueron originales Tercera Temporada thumb|left|148pxGanan las Seccionales, tras competir contra el otro coro de McKinley, The Troubletones, y The Unitards. New Directions canta el Jackson Medley, un popurrí compuesto por la canción ABC, original de The Jackson 5, la canción Control, original de Janet Jackson, y la canción Man in the Mirror, original de Michael Jackson. The Troubletones cantan Survivor/I Will Survive. The Unitards cantan Buenos Aires. thumb|Promocional de la 3a temporada para Internet (Facebook) En las Regionales, salen victoriosos tras competir contra The Warblers, quienes cantan Glad You Came y Stand, y The Golden Goblets. New Directions canta Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, después con la participación de The Troubletones cantan What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y al final un solo de Rachel quien canta Here's To Us, logrando así la victoria. En las Nacionales Compiten contra los mejores coros del pais pero unicamente se muestran a Vocal adrenaline quien interpreta ''Starships' y Pinball Wizard. y 'The Portland Scale Blazers 'interpretaron' 'Starlight Express' . New Directions Interpreta The Edge Of Glory por The Troubletones, It's All Coming Back To Me Now 'como solo de Rachel y 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' ''Cantada por New Directions. Como resultado gana "New Directions" haciendolos merecedores del Primer lugar por encima de Vocal Adrenaliney de The Portland Scale Blazers. Durante El episodio Goodbye 8 miembros se graduan (Rachel, Finn, Santana, Puck, Quinn,Kurt, Mercedes y Mike) dejando a New directions unicamente con 8 Miembros (Tina, Artie, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Brittany, Blaine y Sam) Miembros Miembros Activos SchuesterSeason3.jpg|'William Schuester' (Director) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Matress. Reincorporado en Sectionals TinaSeason3.png|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Entra en Pilot Artieseason3.jpg|Artie Abrams Entra en Pilot BrittanySeason3.jpeg|'Brittany Pierce' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen BlaineSeason3.jpeg|'Blaine Anderson' Entra en The Purple Piano Project Sam E..jpg|'Sam Evans' Entra en Duets. Abandona en New York. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h06m08s30-crop.png|'Rory Flanagan' Entra en Pot O' Gold Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h0m24s165.png|'Sugar Motta' rechazada en The Purple Piano Project aceptada en Hold On To Sixteen Vlcsnap-2012-02-29-23h08m46s120.png|'Joe Hart' Se une en Big Brother|link=Joe Hart Glee_Cast_-_Survivor_I_Will_Survive_(Glee_Cast_Version)-1.jpg|'The Troubletones' se unen en On My Way SueSeason3.jpeg|Sue Sylvester (Co-directora) Entra en Vitamin D. Abandona en Throwdown. Reincorpora y abandona en Comeback. Reincorpora en On My Way Miembros Graduados Finn hudson.jpg|'Finn Hudson' (ex Co-Capitán) Entra en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Mash-Up. Abandona y reincorpora en Sectionals. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Mas Aun Sigue Pendiente Del Club rachel.jpg|'Rachel Berry' (ex Co-Capitana) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Preggers. Reincorporada en The Rhodes Not Taken. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Mas Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club mercedes j.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Asian F. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Mas Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club Kurt h..jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Furt. Reincorporado en Born This Way. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Mas Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club quinn.jpg|'Quinn Fabray' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorporada en I Am Unicorn. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Mas Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club santana (3).jpg|'Santana Lopez' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Expulsada en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorporada en Asian F. Abandona en Pot O' Gold. Reincorpora en Hold On To Sixteen. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club puck.jpg|'Noah "Puck" Puckerman' Entra en Preggers. Se Gradúa en Goodbye Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club mike ch.png|'Mike Chang' Entra en Preggers. Se Gradúa en Goodbye.Mas Aun Asi Sigue Pendiente Del Club Ex-Miembros april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-Líder Vocal) Reincorpora y abandona en The Rhodes Not Taken dakota_stanley.png|'Dakota Stanley' (Ex-Coreógrafo) Entra y es despedido en Acafellas Emma 11.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury' (Ex-Directora) Entra y abandona en Sectionals jacob_ben_israel.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel' Entra y abandona en Sectionals Matt TSWL.jpg|'Matt Rutherford' Entra en Preggers. Abandona en Journey 10; Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon' Entra y abandona en Audition 11; Holly.jpg|'Holly Holliday' (Ex-Directora) Entra y abandona en The Substitute 13; Equipo de Fútbol.jpg|'Equipo de Fútbol' Entra y abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle 15.Glee.S01E15.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi snapshot 21.54 -2010.04.23 17.40.55-.jpg|'Jesse St. James' (Ex-Consultor y Ex-Miembro) Entra como miembro en The Power of Madonna. Abandona en Funk. Reincorporado como consultor en Funeral. Abandona en New York Lauren zizes season three.jpg|'Lauren Zizes' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project 184px-Drummer2.jpg|Baterista de New Directions Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen Bajista_de_ND.png|Bajista de New Directions Entra y abandona en Hold On To Sixteen Ex-Miembros (Antes de New Directions) Lillianaddler.jpg|'Lillian Adler' (Ex-Directora) Bryan ryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan' (Ex-Líder Vocal) april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-Líder Vocal) Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy Ryerson' (Ex-Director) Entra antes de Pilot. Despedido en Pilot Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank Saunders' Entra antes de y abandona en Pilot TerriSeason2.jpg|'Terri Delmonico' (Ex-Miembro) Rechazados Becky.J.jpg|'Becky Jackson' Rechazada en Funeral. Canciones Historia Previa En ese entonces, el nombre de New Directions era The Singsations Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Audiciones Casi todos los miembros del club audicionaron, aunque algunos de ellos no lo hicieron porque ya habían probado su talento. Como ejemplo, Puck, quien estuvo en los Acafellas; Finn quien cantó en el vestuario y fue escuchado por Will; Matt y Mike, quienes bailaron Single Ladies; Sam, quien cantó Billionaire frente a sus compañeros en la sala de música. Lauren, Jesse y Jacob se unieron sin audicionar. Artie audicionó ya que su nombre estaba en la lista, pero no fue mostrado. *'Rachel': On My Own, de Les Miserables. *'Mercedes': Respect, de Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane, de Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl, de Katy Perry. *'Quinn', Santana y Brittany: I Say a Little Prayer, de Dionne Warwick. *'April':'' Maybe This Time, del musical ''Cabaret. *'Sam':'' Billionaire, de ''Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. No fue una audicion oficial, pero la canto para los chicos de New Directions. *'Sunshine': Listen, de la película musical Dreamgirls. *'Sugar': Big Spender del musical Sweet Charity. *'Blaine': It's Not Unusual, de Tom Jones. No fue una audicion oficial pero la canto para los chicos de New Directions. *'Rory:' Take Care Of Yourself de Teddy Thompson. *'Joe: 'No realizo una audición oficial, pero su participacion en el Sugar Shack fue tomada como audición. Competencias Internas Los miembros de New Directions suelen tener competencias dentro del mismo grupo, independientes de las competencias oficiales de coros. La primera se da en "Vitamin D", cuando Will sigue un consejo de Sue sobre inspirar competitividad entre el grupo, y decide hacer un "Duelo de Chicos VS Chicas". Además, desde que se formó un segundo club glee en el William McKinley, The Troubletones, tienen competencias contra ellas. 'Batalla de los Sexos' 'Primera' 'Segunda' 'Duelo de Divas' 'Defying Gravity' 'Take Me Or Leave Me' 'Out Here On My Own' 'Duelo de Duetos' 'Solo en las Nacionales' Curiosidades *El nombre de "New Directions", se debe en parte, al cambio de dirección que tomó el club al momento en que Will lo acogió. Sin embargo, fue mencionado por Ryan Murphy, que también es un juego de las palabras "Nude Erections" ("Erecciones Desnudas"), siendo que Will estaba en la cama desnudo cuando se le ocurrió el nombre. *Will mencionó en una ocasión, que el club Glee es quizá el más diverso de toda la escuela; Prueba de esto es que ha tenido a al menos un alumno cristiano (Quinn, Mercedes, Joe y Sam), uno judío (Rachel, Puck), uno ateo (kurt), uno afroamericano (Mercedes, Matt), uno latino (Santana), uno asiático (Mike, Tina), uno holandés (Brittany), uno filipino (Sunshine), uno irlandés (Rory), uno con capacidades diferentes (Artie), miembro de la comunidad LGBT (Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany). *Todo miembro estudiante de New Directions ha estado interesado, enamorado, se ha besado, salido, acostado, o sido objeto de enamoramiento de otro miembro del grupo. *De todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse y Blaine han pertenecido a otro Club de William McKinley High School. Cabe mencionar, que en su primer año, antes de que se formara New Directions, Rachel estaba inscrita en todos los clubes de la escuela, como se mostró en "Mattress". Además, de todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse, Blaine, Rory y Sugar, han pertenecido a las Porristas o al Equipo de Fútbol. Únicamente Mercedes y Kurt han estado en ambos. **Equipo de Porristas: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt (En una ocasión en " ", Mercedes, Kurt y Lauren audicionaron para las Cheerios, pero no entraron. Además en "Audition", Finn también audicionó y tampoco entró). **Equipo de Fútbol: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Rory, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren. **Equipo de Nado Sincronizado: Sam (En una ocasión en " ", New Directions colaboró con el Equipo de Nado Sincronizado para presentar la propuesta de matrimonio de Will a Emma). **Equipo de Decatlón Académico: Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike. **Club del Celibato: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren, Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Artie, Santana, Sam. **Club de Audiovisual: Lauren, Artie. **Escuadrón de Dios: Mercedes, Quinn, Joe **The Troubletones: Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar. (En una ocasión en " ", Quinn intentó entrar pero no lo logró). *La mayoría de los miembros pueden tocar un instrumento musical, aunque la mayoría de las veces la banda escolar y Brad son quienes acompañan al coro en sus ensayos. **'Guitarra': Will, Artie, Puck, Sam, Finn y Joe. **'Piano': Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Quinn, Puck. **'Batería': Finn. **'Armónica': Blaine y Rachel **'Ukulele': Will. *Con excepción de Rory, ninguno de los miembros de New Directions es virgen. Mercedes Jones no lo es, ya que al cantar Summer Nights con Sam Evans, ambos admiten haber tenido su primera vez en el verano Sólo se desconoce si Sugar Motta lo es. Aunque es bien sabido que los ex-miembros Jesse St. James y Lauren Zizes no lo son. *Todos los miembros estables del segundo año de New Directions, se vieron ebrios en "Blame it on the Alcohol", excepto por Kurt, Finn. Sin embargo, Kurt se había visto ebrio anteriormente en "The Rhodes Not Taken", haciendo de Finn, Rory, Sugar y Joe los únicos miembros de New Directions que nunca se les ha visto ebrios. Cabe notar que al único al que se le ha visto ebrio dos veces es a Blaine. *En las competencias, sus resultados han coincidido con su elección de presentación. **Las cuatro veces en que presentaron un solo de Rachel, ganaron. **Todas las veces que presentan un Dueto en la competencia NUNCA GANAN. Quinn y Sam cantaron y empataron, y cuando cantaron dos veces Finchel perdieron. *Las seccionales siempre han sido con 12 miembros, y las regionales hasta ahora también lo han sido (a diferencia de las nacionales donde concursaron con 13 miembros, y de las regionales del 2012 que fueron con 15 miembros mas las Troubletones. *Finn ha sido el único en tener solos todos los años en la competencia de Mash-up. Cabe agregar que en la presentación de Halo/Walking on Sunshine, lo que canta Mercedes no cuenta como un solo. *En la tercera temporada es la primera vez que New Directions logra llevar a cabo el musical escolar en público. *Siempre que en el decorado de escenario hay una araña, New Directions gana la competencia. *Tina y Artie podrían tomar los puestos de capitanes de New Directions (hasta ahora ocupados por Rachel y Finn) en la cuarta temporada, puesto que son, de los 5 miembros originales del coro (Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie y Tina), los que todavía no se han graduado. Esto es solo una suposición ya que aún no se ha confirmado nada. Galería 377px-Weareyoung.png 381px-ICantGlee.png LFNTGIF.png 321px-IMG 0208.PNG 275px-Main-glee-premiere.jpg 317px-Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg 310px-Ep 10 Welcome Christmas 3.jpg 322px-Ep 10 The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year 1.jpg 341px-Ep 9 dog days are over 11.jpg 310px-600px-Time of my life.jpg 332px-Ep 8 just the way you are 5.jpg 376px-Ep 8 marry you 12.jpg 369px-Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 3.jpg 354px-Ep 7 forget you 6.jpg 310px-Ep 5 time warp 1.jpg 309px-Ep 3 one of us 2.jpg 307px-Ep 2 toxic 5.jpg 403px-Ep 1 empire state of mind 3.jpg 218px-Ep 22 To Sir With Love 5.jpg 321px-Na Na Na.jpg 379px-Ep 21 Give Up the Funk 2.jpg 318px-Ep 18 one 6.jpg 382px-Ep 17 ice ice baby 5.jpg 328px-Ep 16 home 5.jpg 540px-Ep 15 like a prayer 6.jpg 352px-Ep 14 hello goodbye 5.jpg 324px-Ep 13 My Life Would Suck Without You 1.jpg 335px-Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg 379px-Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg 310px-Ep 12 jump 3.jpg 381px-Ep 11 true colors 1.jpg 343px-Ep 11 Hair - Crazy in Love 3.jpg 380px-Ep 10 lean on me 5.jpg 380px-Ep 7 Ride Wit Me 1.jpg 312px-KeepHoldingOn.png 311px-SomebodyToLove.png 383px-Ep 5 Last Name 1.jpg 245px-Ep 2 push it.jpg 375px-Ep 2 Le Freak 3.jpg 309px-Pilot Glee.PNG 321px-Ep 0 that's the way, i like it 2.jpg 372px-Ep 1 Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat 2.jpg Light up the world.jpg 214px-Ep_12_smile_(chaplin).jpg 309px-Ep_11_Thriller_-_Heads_Will_Roll7.jpg 371px-Ep_9_Proud_Mary_1.jpg 381px-Originalrecap.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-06-00h15m09s212.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m56s68.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h10m47s133.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h11m31s49.png 404278_322586104454808_180301848683235_905366_1699224034_n.jpg 430879_322586217788130_180301848683235_905370_993689021_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h54m50s196.png vlcsnap-2012-02-28-03h22m15s24.png nd.jpg|linktext=New Directions Glee (2).jpg 442px-Bornthiswaay.jpg gleeeee.jpg Glee 285.jpg glee ppost.jpg glee-1.jpg glee-2.jpg glee-t1.jpg 534330 315422308537897 188823254531137 716020 1319310651 n.jpg 577496 315426308537497 765774320 n.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Videos (Segunda Temporada) thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Videos(Tercera Tempora) thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High